Quasimodo the Hunchback/Parents Guide
This is a parents guide for Quasimodo the Hunchback, which is a spoof of Fritz the Cat, and kids cannot watch this. Sex & Nudity 9/10 There is some sexual dialogue. Quasimodo tricks three females (Esmeralda, Francesca, and Desiree) into having an orgy in a bathtub, soon more characters from The Hunchback of Notre Dame join it. A nude Gypsy named Clopin holds his penis, and he urinates on Hugo. A gargoyle named Victor has sex with Hugo's sister Laverne. Kylie tries to seduce one of Frollo's men by jiggling her breasts and spreading her legs to reveal her vulva. One of the more graphic sexual sequences. In two fantasy sequences, Quasimodo runs through a tunnel of breasts. He has sex with a topless Gypsy girl named Esmeralda. Quasimodo has sex with Esmeralda, with Quasimodo's genitals visible and Esmeralda's breasts, butt, and vulva all visible. The most explicit sexual content in the film, which lasts for less than 5 minutes. A sign says "ALL AMERICAN BOOTS!", and it shows a topless GoAnimate woman depicted in 'blackface' (this is AnimeCat9000's character Chloe). We see a topless gargoyle named Laverne, when she bends over or walks, we see her butt. Madellaine's breast pops out of her bodice. Esmeralda is raped by Claude Frollo and two of Frollo's men after being violently beaten with a chain. The rape is not shown but she is seen afterwards, naked and traumatized. The movie comes to a close with Quasimodo once again having sex with the three women from before in the hospital, this time in mid-air. Violence & Gore 7/10 There are several acts of cartoon violence throughout. There is a riot scene where Quasimodo's friend Victor is shot and killed. A lot of animated blood is shown. Others get shot or shot at (with bloody results). A bunch of planes are then seen bombing the area of the riot. Sarouch beats his circus men with a wooden plank (with bloody results). Esmeralda gets beaten with a chain (again with bloody results), and Quasimodo gets hit in the face with a candle. Quasimodo is blown up with dynamite (we see a live-action explosion), and is later seen almost completely bandaged in a hospital. Profanity 8/10 Frequent uses of profanity including "fuck", "shit", "ass", "damn", "hell", "motherfucker", and "goddamn" with derogatory slurs such as "nigger" and "fag" along with phrases such as "fuck-a-Gypsy". Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking 7/10 There is marijuana used by several characters and heroin used by Brutish Guard (or whatever the fuck he's called, I don't care) and Claude Frollo. LSD is mentioned at one point. Some characters drink alcohol in a bar. Quasimodo ingests pills at one point that seem to cause him to hallucinate. Frightening & Intense Scenes 8/10 The rape scene may upset some. The hallucination sequences are rather intense. Some may be disturbed by characters from The Hunchback of Notre Dame having sex in real life human positions. This is, in no way whatsoever, a kid's cartoon. It should only be viewed by people aged 17 years and over. Suggested MPAA rating: R for graphic sexual content, intensively strong language and graphic cartoon violence.